


Facing the truth

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Iris getting the insight she deserves, Romance, impending future, iris deserves better, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Iris does something odd when Barry asks her to write an article for a meta. Barry asks her about it and the answer breaks his heart.





	Facing the truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of new info that we would be getting why Iris’ hasn’t created her own company yet. I also have a really cute westallen fic coming up that y’all should be on the lookout for :)

 

 

 

Barry sighs in frustration with the team behind him. “How does this guy keep getting away?” He growls. The guy was Mark Hamah, nicknamed Bluefeather by Cisco. He had the power of flight and making sneaky escapes.

 

“Maybe he’s just a really fast flier.” Caitlin tries. Barry makes a sound. Iris walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get him.” She says. He gives her a small smile.

 

Barry is silent for a few minutes before turning around. “Ok Cisco, Caitlin, I need the both of you to test the sample we got back, Ralph I want you go dig up what you can.” He says. They all go do the tasks they were assigned.

 

“What about me?” Iris asks. He smiles and kisses her forehead. “Could you write an article and ask the citizens if Central City to keep a look out?” Barry asks. Iris’ stomach drops. “Uh yeah, y-yeah I can.” She says. Barry can sense that she’s being weird. “Are you ok?” He gives her a concerned look. “Yeah just tired. I’ll go and do what you asked.” She quickly leaves the cortex.

 

-

-

-

 

Iris felt bad. She knew Barry was probably wondering why she had acted that way when he asked her to write an article. She stares at her laptop screen. The truth was...well she was scared. She was scared that if she started writing and built up her company that one day she would eventually write the article of Barry’s disappearance.

 

She quickly types up the article that she then proofread to make sure it was perfect. Iris had a pit in her stomach. She had over a million views per post and there had been news stories that wondered if she was about to make her own company.

 

Her finger hovered the mouse over post. Maybe I should shut the whole blog down, that would change the future and maybe prevent Barry’s disappearance. Iris shook herself out of it. That would be a bad idea and many people got their news from her website.

 

A few hours later, Iris is still debating what to do and she jumps when she hears Barry arrive. “Hey.” He smiles and sits down on the couch beside her. She smiles and kisses him deeply. “What was that for?” He asks, breathlessly. “Just missed you.” She smiles.

 

“This the article?” He asks. She nods. “You haven’t posted it yet?” He asks. Iris freezes, this is the conversation she feared. “Not yet.” She says. Barry stares at her. “Babe, what’s going on? You got a worried look when I asked if you could write it and now you don’t want to post it.” He says. He’s concerned.

 

Tears well up in Iris’ eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispers. Tears spill down her cheeks. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asks. He takes her fake in his hands and wipes away her tears. She tries to find the words to tell him she’s terrified but she can’t and he holds her against him as she cries.

 

It feels like hours that he’s been holding her against his chest. His heart breaks for whatever is going on with her. She pulls back and looks up at him. “I want to tell you what’s wrong.” Iris tells him. He nods.

 

“My blog is getting more and more popular each post. It’s getting to the point where I’m looked to for the main source of news. That’s amazing but if I get too popular I will make that company.” She says. “What’s wrong with that?” He asks.

 

Iris sighs. “If I build the central city citizen then I would be inadvertently be writing your death. That article from 2024 haunts me, Barry. I don’t want it to come true and I’m so scared of it coming true.” She sobs. Barry is silent for a moment.

 

“Babe, look at me.” He whispers. She looks up at him and there are tears in his eyes. “I think I’m going to go either way. I don’t think there’s anyway to change to change me disappearing.” He whispers. More tears spill from her eyes and he rests his forehead against hers.

 

“I can’t lose you. I need you. We’re gonna raise Nora together and die when we’re old.” She sobs. “Maybe I might come back sooner than you think. Barry tries to offer up hope.”

 

“You’re my soulmate, Barry. I can’t bare to lose my soulmate.” She sobs. Barry has to try hard not to lose it but tears slip down his cheeks. “We will always find each other but babe not following your destiny isn’t good. You were born to be a reporter.” He whispers.

 

Iris sighs against him. “You’re right. I need to follow my destiny but do you promise that if we can’t find a way to stop you from disappearing that we’ll find a way to bring you back faster?” She asks. Barry nods. “I promise.” He lowers his head and kisses her softly. He would keep that promise


End file.
